Stupid Link
by Xeaeros
Summary: I suck at these.


A/N: This is just a bunch of jokes that some of my friends and I made up to make Link look stupid.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. But I do own most of these jokes.  
  
Ok now, Link walks into the Sacred Forest Meadow, sits down next to Saria, and plays Saria's Song. "Hey Saria." he says. "Hi. Link, what are you doing?" Saria asks. "I'm talking to you." Link answers. "No your not, your talking to your ocarina." Saria says. "Yeah. I'm talking to you through my ocarina. I played Saria'sSong. I have to play Saria's Song to talk to you, don't I?" Link asks. "No." Saria says. "I don't.'' "Not when you're sitting right next to me." "Ooooooooohhhhhhh. Ooookaaaaaaay." Link says. "Now, can we carry on the conversation we were having?" Saria asks. "Sure.'' Link says into his ocarina.  
  
Link walks into the Fire Temple, takes out his ocarina, steps onto the Tri- Force pad thingy, and plays the Borleo of Fire. (Is that right, it's been a while since I've played it.) He does it again. And again. And again. This goes on for a while. Darunia walks in, watches Link for a while, and stops him after the twentieth time he does this. "What are you doing?" Darunia asks. "Playing the Borleo of Fire." Link answers him. "But you're already in the Fire Temple." "I know." Link says. "Well then why are you doing it?" Darunia asks. "Cause it's fun." Link answers. (A/N: This can also be done in all the other temples, including the Temple of Time.)  
  
Link walks into Lon Lon Ranch, stands next to Epona, and plays Epona's Song. Malon walks in, stands watching Link trying to call Epona. "What are you doing Link?" she asks. "I'm calling Epona." he answers simply. "But she's right next to you." Malon says. "I know." Link says. "You idiot. You don't have to call Epona when she's right next to you." Malon yells. "What do you mean?" Link asks. "Never mind." Malon says as she stomps off.  
  
(A/N: Give me a second folks. I've got to remember the zombie joke. When I remember it, you guys are in for a real treat. It made Loren laugh for half a period. A feat he has never accomplished. It's a good one. Oh wait, I remember it now. Random Voice: Get on with it then. Author: Huh, oh sorry. Here I am rambling on and on when you good people are waiting for a joke.)  
  
Link walks into Hyrule Town as an adult. The zombie dudes are all frozen. (A/N: I don't know what to call those things as I never listen to Navi.) He stands next to one, takes out his ocarina, and plays the Sun's Song. All the zombie dudes unfreeze. The one next to Link grabs him and starts squeezing the life out of him. "Aaaaaccccckkkk!" Link yells. Zelda walks in. "Link! What did you do?!" she yells. "I played the Sun's Song to save the helpless villagers from the zombie dude thingamajiggers. Aacckk!" Link says heroicly. "Link you imbecile! The zombie dude whatchamacallits were already frozen." "They were?" Link asks, obviously puzzled. "Duh!'' "So that explains why they weren't moving." "Link! Thanks to you, all the villagers are having the life strangled out of them." Link looks around. He sees all the villagers having the life strangled out of them. "You're welcome!" Link yells. 'Aaaccckkks!' can be heard from all over Hyrule Castle Town. "Link! Those people are going to die if we don't do something about it." Zelda yells. "Oh, well then, since you put it that way, could you kinda help me out of here Zelda?" Link asks. "No." Zelda answers. "Why not?" Link asks. "Cause you are stupid and decrepid. (Does anyone know what that word means? If you do, please tell me what it means, as I have no idea. I just used it cause I like the sound of it.) "*Sniff* *sniff* How could you say that about me? Say, what does decrepid mean anyway?" Link asks. "No idea. Just like the sound of it." Zelda answers. Anyway,"Zelda, how can you say such things about me?" Link as he starts to sob. "What a baby." Zelda remarks. Meanwhile, the zombie dude is getting wet with Links tears. It shrivels up and dies.  
  
A/N: So how'd you like it. Did you laugh until you couldn't breathe, your throat hurt, and your ribs were killing you, or did you hate it. Oh yeah, sorry about that whole Link bashing thing, I just don't like how all the girls think the main character is cute. It gets so annoying, all those flirtacious giggles. Oh yeah! That reminds me. Check all my other stories. Once again, this is Psycho Bird Man signing out, or as we say online, logging off. Later. 


End file.
